


Quieting Bones

by whiteraven1606



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fisting, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on LiveJournal community st_xi_kink_meme. Prompt was: "I've read Kirk/Bones fic with Bones doing the fisting, but never the reverse. So, Kirk fisting Bones, preferably not for the first time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quieting Bones

Sliding his hand just a little further into Bones made Jim smile wider as Bones' mouth fell open slightly. He loved the feel of Bones tight around his wrist, his whole hand. Twisting his hand just slightly, Jim watched as the shudder rippled through his partner.

Bones stared up at the ceiling with unfocused eyes as he panted, absently jacking himself. Shallow pulls of air that Jim could hear as Bones seemed to try to pull him in deeper with his body even as he slipped his hand up and down his shaft.

Pressing his knuckles along the inside wall, Jim purposely avoided Bones' prostrate. This was the time he loved. Watching Bones barely holding himself together, seeing the way his hand's movements made Bones' breath hiss in his throat. 

Pulling back just a little only to press back in further than before, Jim smirked as Bones moaned, his eyelids dropping halfway. Slipping his hand partway out, Kirk twisted it as he thrust slowly back in. Bones quieted, nearly holding his breath, his hand going still on his cock. 

It was what he'd been waiting on. Jim began slowly thrusting in and out of Bones. Little, short movements, pressing on Bones' prostate as often as possible. 

"Mooore." Bones caught his eye and Jim smiled gently at him as he fondly Bones' scrotum with his free hand.

"Wait for it." He slipped his free hand down to where his wrist dissappeared inside Bones and gently pressed in on the surrounding skin as he rubbed from the inside out. Bones arched with a little whimper and started to climax. Jim resumed his shallow thrusts while he drew out Bones' climax by roughly jacking him at the same time.

Bones finally sagged back down onto the bed and Jim slipped his hand free. Leaning forward he blew gently across Bones' hole. Bones twitched with a whimper and Jim slipped several fingers back in just long enough to brush his prostrate again.

Later, after cleaning up, Jim settled down next to his Bones, quiet and loose, not yet asleep. With a soft kiss, Jim wrapped himself around his friend and fell asleep.


End file.
